


Banging and Moaning

by adelaide_rain



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, College, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Steve was having regrets about sneaking out of Annapolis to go to this Halloween party, but the short guy with the blond mohawk is changing his mind.





	

As they pull up outside the pumpkin-and-spiderweb encrusted frat house, Steve thinks that this is a phenomenally bad idea. 

Steve is not a fan of bad ideas. He’s spent the last three years avoiding them, making sure to stick closely to the rules, to what is expected of him, to doing what’s right. This way of living has done him well; he’s been enrolled at Annapolis for nearly four months and he’s loving it. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, so why, exactly, he’s at a Halloween party in Baltimore and risking everything he really isn’t sure. Four of the guys in his company talked him into it – one of them has a brother in the fraternity and got the invite. Still feeling new and unsure of his place, Steve was delighted to be invited along. It made him feel accepted, part of the group, but delight is the polar opposite of what he’s feeling right now. 

“Come on, McGarrett,” Hodgson says, leaning forward to slap him on the back before tumbling out onto the sidewalk, laughing with the others. Steve gets out of the car with a sigh – it’s too late to back out now, not unless he wants to sit in the car on his own all night. He’s here now; he might as well have some fun. 

He follows the others inside to find it loud and absolutely rammed with tacky Halloween decor. Alongside Jack-o'-lanterns of every size and shape there’s a raucous crowd, some in costume, some in street clothes. Steve and the others from Annapolis are wearing skeleton hoodies. Not exactly the most original costume but it was all that was left in the Target they found on the drive here, and it goes with the tees and sweats they wore to sneak out of the academy. For everyone else, there’s the usual mix of store bought costumes, bedsheet ghosts, and sexy versions of things that were never meant to be sexy. There’s also a guy wearing nothing other than a Speedo, but whether that’s supposed to be a costume or he’s just wasted, Steve’s not sure. 

There are brief, drunken introductions to the frat brother and a few other friends, then Hodgson claps his hands. 

“Alright guys! Every man for himself. We gotta leave at eleven or we’ll turn into pumpkins, but we’ve got until then to have some fun." The others cheer and then split, but Steve stays where he is, still feeling uncertain. Hodgson turns to him and grins. “Wish me luck, McGarrett – that sexy hamburger’s been eyeing me up since we got here.”

Steve glances over his shoulder and sees that there is indeed a curvy brunette dressed as a goddamn sexy hamburger biting her lip at Hodgson. 

“Good luck, man,” Steve says, and tries not to shake his head as Hodgson struts up to her. 

Alone now, Steve feels slightly lost. He looks around to see if any sexy foodstuffs are making eyes at him, but instead his gaze meets that of a short guy with a blond mohawk, wearing jeans and a leather jacket over a tight white tee. There’s a dogtag too, the fashion accessory kind, which Steve should roll his eyes at; but then the guy grins at him and Steve feels his heart start to race. 

_Shit._

Steve should look away, but he can’t seem to do it. They guy is compact, clearly strong. There must be muscles under that jacket and Steve shouldn’t want to see, he _shouldn’t_ , but he really fucking does. It’s just, he’s been trying to ignore the fact that he’s attracted to guys for years now. He’s wanted to be in the Navy all his life and those things are just not compatible. And Steve likes girls too, so there’s no problem, he can just ignore the other stuff, it’s fine. 

But this guy. This guy is-

Steve looks at him and feels a tug so strong it almost knocks him over. He _wants_ , instantly, so fierce and so strong that the need to touch and kiss and taste almost chokes him. It _scares_ him. He can’t go there, it’s just not an option, even if the blond guy wants him back – but what if he does? What if he would kiss Steve, what if he would grind against him, and how _good_ would that feel, to have that strong body pressed against his-

He turns away, very deliberately. Grabbing a beer from a cooler he finds a couple of girls dressed in street clothes and smiles at them, turns on the charm, listens to them talk and joins in when he’s supposed to. He drinks another beer, relaxes a little. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. 

And then, like a compass pointing north, he finds himself looking over at the blond guy, to see that the guy is already looking at him. He grins at Steve – a crooked, lazy sort of grin that makes Steve’s knees weak, and he finds himself walking over to the guy without really meaning to. 

“Hey,” Steve finds himself saying when he’s standing before him, his voice hoarse. He takes another gulp of beer, emptying the bottle, and grabs another. Noticing that the guy doesn’t have a drink, he grabs one for him too.

“Thanks, man,” he says, cracking it open and taking a gulp. Steve tries – and fails – to not stare at his Adam’s apple. “I’m Danny.”

“Steve. You uh – you a member of the fraternity?”

Danny shakes his head and his grin continues to make Steve weak in the knee department. “No way. Not my thing. I don’t even go to college here – I’m up at Seton Hall.”

Steve looks at him blankly. “Is that in Baltimore?”

“Nah, Jersey. One of my buddies got an invite to the party so we decided to make a weekend of it. You a frat brother?”

“No. I’m at Annapolis.”

Danny’s brows raise. “The Naval Academy? They let you come to places like this? I figured they’d lock you up at night.”

“Our excursion may not be officially sanctioned,” Steve says, and Danny laughs, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Oh, I like that. Well, here’s to road trips, sanctioned or otherwise,” he says, and taps their bottles together. 

Turns out it’s way too easy to talk to Danny. He wants to be a cop, apparently – still thinking about things, but right now he’s leaning towards joining the police academy after he graduates. 

“So we’d both be men in uniform,” Steve says without thinking, and Danny’s smile turns wicked. 

“Doesn’t _that_ sound like fun,” he says with a wink, and Steve chokes on his beer. 

“I don’t – I-“ Words fail him and Danny laughs before taking another swig of beer. In normal circumstances, Steve would not appreciate being laughed at, but seeing Danny’s lips wrapped around the beer bottle is putting highly inappropriate and hard to ignore images in his head. 

Danny tells Steve about his classes and about his family. He laments the lack of decent Jersey sports teams, and grouses about pineapple when Steve mentions that he’s from Hawai’i. They disagree on most music but agree about eighties rock. Steve side-eyes Danny’s ideas about classic movies, and Danny teases him about how having a predilection for war movies is too fucking cliché for a Navy recruit. 

“Not just war movies,” Steve says. “I like horror, too. Get a cute girl on a sofa in front of a horror movie and comfort her during the scary scenes – best way to get lucky.”

“Seriously? Seriously Steven? Both of my sisters and my ma would kick your ass for saying that. I should, too,” he adds, poking Steve in the chest and then grins. “But, you know – I see a scary movie right there,” he gestures at the big TV in the corner of the room with a fuzzy copy of _Child’s Play_ on the screen. He leans in, then, and speaks low enough that only Steve can hear. “And I’m no cute girl but if you want to get lucky I am one hundred percent on board.”

Steve jerks back and stares at him. He should say no, immediately and loudly, put all thoughts of anything like that out of Danny’s head and out of his, too. 

He _should_ do that. 

But god, he wants Danny, wants him like he’s never wanted anyone before. That smirk, his punk attitude – it makes Steve want to pin him down to a bed and do _everything_ to him. He knows that if he gets caught with Danny that’s it, he’s out on his ass, but hell, if he gets caught sneaking out of the academy he’s fucked anyway. 

Unfamiliar recklessness courses through him. This is Mary’s thing – she’s only fifteen but he’s heard from Aunt Deb about how she’s already been caught with booze, weed, boys. But Steve has always, always fought to do everything right, and maybe he might one day admit that he’s trying to impress his dad – his dad, who barely spared two minutes to half-heartedly congratulate him on getting into Annapolis – but he also wants to be a good person, a role model like Uncle Joe. 

Joe, who sure as shit wouldn’t risk his career on a punk from Jersey with eyes so blue that they make Steve think of the ocean in Hawai’i, think about how he wouldn’t mind drowning in them.

Steve licks his lips and looks around. He sees the other midshipmen, all of them far too busy with their own conquests to bother about his. His heartbeat is thudding sickeningly, but when he looks at Danny he knows he’s lost. 

“Come on,” Steve says, and Danny raises an eyebrow. 

“Where?”

“Just come _on,”_ Steve says, and manages not to grab his hand and pull him along. He heads towards the back of the house, trying to find somewhere private but deniable – they go to a bedroom and get caught, it’ll be tricky to talk his way out of it. They find a pantry or something – hey, they’re just looking for a snack. 

The first few doors they find lead to rooms or cupboards that are already occupied. From the widening grin on Danny’s face, he’s cottoned on to Steve’s plan. The next door Steve opens leads to a pantry – an empty one – but Danny shakes his head when Steve tries to lead him into it. 

“First of all, I’m not making out with a dude in a closet, come on, man-“

“Shut up,” Steve hisses, looking around to check no-one heard. 

“Don’t worry, jesus, everyone is busy with their own hormonal overloads. And second, I have claustrophobia. The only thing that’s gonna happen if I get in there with you is a panic attack.”

Steve frowns at him, not sure if he’s teasing, but Danny only rolls his eyes and grabs Steve’s wrist. He pulls him to the next door which leads to what appears to be a study with a sturdy old desk and walls lined with books. There's no Halloween paraphernalia here but it's spooky enough all on it's own - it looks like something out of a ghost story. It’s small but apparently roomy enough for Danny and his claustrophobia to deal with, because Danny drags him inside, then slams first the door then Steve up against it. 

“This good enough for you, sailor?” Danny asks him, and Steve nods, the last of his notions of propriety falling away under the crushing weight of his lust. “Because I gotta say-“

“Do you ever stop talking,” Steve growls, and then kisses Danny, hard, hearing a muffled yelp of surprise that quickly becomes a growl of his own as Danny presses against him, close enough for Steve to feel his hard-on against his thigh. And that’s – oh, fuck, that’s good. Steve feels dizzy with how good that feels, and wraps his arms around Danny, slides his hands down to cup his ass. It’s a good ass, firm and muscular, and Steve wants – he doesn’t know, exactly. His knowledge of guy-on-guy sex is limited to looking at the backs of videos in the back room of the rental store before getting shooed out, and a single magazine he found abandoned in a railway station. But he knows he wants _Danny_ , in as many ways as he can have him. 

“What do you want?” Danny murmurs when they pull back to breathe, their gasps loud and indecent in the small space. 

“You,” Steve says, honest. 

Danny smiles up at him – not a smirk this time, a real smile with a surprising hint of shyness to it. “You say the sweetest things, Steve.” He licks his lips. “And for what it’s worth, I want you, too.”

“I noticed.” Steve gathers up every bit of courage he has and reaches down to run his hand over Danny’s cock. It’s worth it when his eyes flutter closed and he moans, a gorgeous sound that Steve needs to hear more of. 

“That’s – a good start,” Danny says, his hips bucking forwards into Steve’s touch. Biting his lip, Steve squeezes gently, runs his fingers over Danny’s cock, feels the shape of it through his jeans. It makes Danny moan some more and Steve is hard himself, aching to be touched, but this is way more important. He’s wondered what it would feel like to have another guy’s cock in his hand, what it would feel like, what to do with it. As much as Steve hates not instantly being the best at everything, Danny’s reactions are definitely encouraging. “Fuck, Steve,” Danny moans and grabs at his arms. “I want – I wanna-“

“Yeah?” Steve asks, leaning in to nibble Danny’s neck, kissing his way along his jawline and shivering at the feel of the peach fuzz stubble under his lips. 

“I wanna suck you off.” Steve jerks back and stares at Danny with wide eyes. Danny blinks at him. “I say something wrong?”

“No!” Steve says, response immediate and instinctive. “I just – I’ve not-“

The smirk is back now and Danny chuckles. “First time?”

“No! It’s not – I’ve, you know. With girls. Just not with a guy. Have you?”

“Couple times,” Danny says with a shrug. Steve’s surprised by his answer – he expected grandstanding, and he’s reassured by the honesty. “Enough to get an idea of how it’s done. Enough to know that I like sucking dick.”

Oh fuck, Danny needs to stop saying shit like that or Steve is not going to last long at all. “I’d be glad to give you more practice,” Steve says as smoothly as he can, and Danny laughs then, pulling him down for a kiss. It’s sweet along with the hotness of it, and Steve’s chest feels a little tight. Biting at Danny’s bottom lip, he grabs the lapels of Danny’s jacket and slides it off, hears the soft thud as it hits the floor and then pulls back to pull off that tight white t-shirt as well. 

Good as the tee looked, what’s beneath is even better. Steve runs his hands down Danny’s chest and stomach, coming to rest on his hip bones. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he says, the truth coming out easily, and Danny smiles, putting his hands to Steve’s neck. 

_”I’m_ gorgeous, you kidding me, do you even know what you look like? Christ, Steve, you’re-“ He shakes his head and gives up on whatever he was going to say and kisses Steve instead, pressing his tongue hungrily into Steve’s mouth. Steve parts his lips for him, letting him take whatever he wants, feeling dizzy and feeling so good. 

Eventually they break the kiss, breathing hard; the next thing Steve knows Danny is sliding down to his knees.

 _Oh god yes,_ Steve thinks, a blasphemous little prayer at the thought of Danny’s lips around his cock. But then Danny swears, and not in a good way. 

“You okay?”

“I’ve got a bad knee,” Danny says, wincing and sitting back to stretch out his leg. “I fucked it up playing baseball.”

“Oh,” Steve says, ignoring his disappointment. “It’s okay, we can do other stuff – whatever isn’t going to hurt you.”

The look Danny gives him is somewhere between annoyed and amused, probably both at once. From what Steve’s seen so far, Danny is brimming over with emotion at all times so it wouldn’t be a surprise. “Stop being so damn polite and lie down.”

Steve looks at Danny, and then at the – admittedly plush – carpet. “What, on the floor?”

“Yeah, on the floor. What, you Navy boys too prissy for that shit?”

Steve glares at him and lies down, taking a moment to get comfortable before propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Danny. “What are you waiting for, Danny?”

“What am I…? You’re a cocky shit, Steven, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Why are you still talking-“ Danny shuts him up by clambering on top of him and kissing him, and the heavy, warm weight of Danny on top of him is so good. It gets even better when Danny starts grinding against him and fuck, _fuck_ , Steve doesn’t care what else happens, nothing in the rest of his life will ever feel this good. Danny’s hard cock sliding against his own with two pairs of pants in the way should not feel this good, it has no right feeling this good but it _does,_ fuck. Steve puts one hand to Danny’s ass to keep him there, another to his head to keep him _there_ -

But Danny pulls out of his grip, breathing hard and grinning. His eyes are bright and beautiful, enough that Steve can’t find his voice to complain for a moment, but then Danny is shimmying down his body, pushing Steve’s legs apart and settling between them, and he doesn’t want to complain any more. With deft movements Danny tugs down Steve’s sweats and boxers and then takes his cock in hand, staring down at it and licking his lips like he just can’t wait to taste it. The sight of him, the feel of someone else’s hand on his cock makes Steve shudder. 

“God, Danny,” he says, his voice hoarse. Danny doesn’t say anything, just glances up to meet his eyes and then settles down on his belly, propping himself up so that Steve can feel warm breath on his cock. He has to close his eyes. Feeling that and seeing that it’s _Danny_ is too much to deal with. Getting a blow job from a guy has been high up on his fantasy list for a long time, and for it to be happening and from a gorgeous Jersey punk like Danny – it’s going to take some serious self-control to last past thirty seconds. Luckily self-control is something that’s been drilled into him at Annapolis, so Steve takes in a deep breath, then another, and by the time he feels the wet warmth of Danny’s tongue trailing up the length of his cock, he’s got it together enough not to come immediately. 

He opens his eyes just in time to see Danny wrap his lips around the head of Steve’s cock, and Steve chokes – without those breathing exercises he would have come immediately. It feels good, of course it does, but seeing Danny with his Mohawk and his stubble, and then those blue, blue eyes when he looks up at Steve – it’s so much better than the best of his fantasies that Steve feels like he’s going to explode. He bites down on his lip, hard, and reaches a shaky hand down to Danny’s head, feeling the fuzz of the shaved sides and the longer hair of his ‘hawk. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, and sees Danny smile despite the cock in his mouth. Considering what a loudmouth he’s been so far Steve’s expecting a comeback, but instead Danny gets to work. He wraps a fist around the base of Steve’s cock and slowly slides his lips down to meet his fingers. The tongue and the heat and the suction and – fucking _everything_ , it feels so good that Steve can’t help the whimper that escapes from him. And it only gets better when Danny starts to move, fucking his mouth down onto Steve’s cock and making his self-control unravel like it never even existed. 

It’s _amazing_. Steve’s had blow jobs before, from girls, but never anything like this. Maybe because Danny’s a guy himself and he knows what feels good, or maybe it’s that he’s giving it his all, sucking Steve’s cock with wild abandon like he’s hungry for it, like he’s never wanted anything more in his life. Steve sure as fuck has never wanted anything more than he wants this, he wants to tape it so he can’t forget it, or better yet just have Danny suck him off every day for the rest of his life. 

Steve collapses on the floor, putting a forearm over his eyes, trying to stave off his orgasm, wanting this to last forever, but he’s past the point of no return. He’s shaking, heat pooling through him, his entire focus on Danny’s mouth, his lips and tongue, the strong hand around the base of his cock. And then his other comes up to cup Steve’s balls, squeezing gently-

With a yell Steve comes so hard it’s like being hit by a truck, stars dancing behind his eyes and hips jerking up. Danny doesn’t complain, just swallows him down and takes it while Steve tries to breathe around the best orgasm of his life. 

As he lies there on the floor, gasping as his wits slowly slot back into place, he becomes aware that Danny’s still licking his cock, making sure he’s got every last drop of Steve’s come and _fuck,_ that’s hot. Seeing this, seeing Danny so hungry for it, so _into_ it, is like nothing Steve’s ever seen before and if he had any breath, this would have taken it away. 

Eventually Danny pulls away, lifting his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirks down at Steve and says, “You look like you enjoyed that.”

“Fuck,” Steve moans. “I – you-“ He gestures vaguely with a hand and since words are failing him, he grabs Danny and pulls him back down, kissing him and then shivering when he realises that the taste on Danny’s tongue is his own come. Against his hip he can feel Danny still hard and hot and he’s filled with the overwhelming need to do something about that, to maybe find out what Danny tastes like. As soon as the thought hits him he wants it, fucking _needs_ it. 

Without even thinking about it he rolls them so that Danny is on his back, yelping in surprise. Steve flashes his best smile and then sits between Danny’s legs, a reversal of their earlier position. He can see Danny’s cock straining against his jeans, the shape of it, the thickness of it, and he thinks he can understand Danny’s hunger because it’s coursing through him now. There’s nerves, too, but even if he’s terrible, he figures Danny must be so close to the edge now that it won’t matter. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Steve says, and Danny curls up so he can grab Steve’s wrist, place Steve’s wrist over his cock. His eyes flutter shut at the touch; his mouth falls open. 

“I have faith in you, babe,” he says, his voice rough, and the way he moans when Steve squeezes is just beautiful. Knowing how close Danny must be but _needing_ to do this before he comes, Steve unzips his fly, pushes the jeans and briefs down enough that he can see the base of Danny’s cock, the dark golden curls around it, and for a moment all he can do is stare. This is an important moment – the first time he’s seen another guy’s cock up close and personal. This is a part of him that he’d vowed to lock away forever, and it should be a big deal, but now that it comes down to it, it really isn’t. It’s just _right_. 

He pulls Danny’s cock out and strokes it slowly, carefully, getting used to the feeling of having someone else’s cock in his hand. It’s hot and hard and not so very different. A little thicker, a little more curved. His balls are tight, and Steve runs his fingers over them, smiling when that makes Danny swear. 

“You like that?” Steve asks, doing it again.

“Right now I’d like anything,” Danny grouses, eyes snapping open. “You gonna make me come or what?”

“I’m going to blow your mind, Danny.”

“How about you blow _me,”_ Danny says, and Steve takes that as an invitation. His heart is racing and his nerves are clamouring for attention but he can barely hear them, really, over the white noise of excitement. He’s doing this, he’s really doing this. 

He lowers his head and licks the head of Danny’s cock where it’s smeared with glossy precome. It tastes – different. Kinda weird. Kinda hot. Danny moans, so Steve does it again, licking him all over, and even though he’s only just come he’s already starting to get hard again because this is – Steve doesn’t even have words for what this is. Remembering what Danny did, he follows suit, taking the head in his mouth, and wow. Yeah. Having Danny’s cock filling his mouth up like that is – holy fuck. He takes him a little deeper, deeper still until it hits the back of his throat. He pauses there, _feeling_ it, listening to Danny breathing hard and moaning, making Steve’s cock throb. 

He pulls off, gasping, and meets Danny’s eyes. He looks _wrecked,_ desperate, his hair a fucking mess. 

“Please, Steve, god,” Danny gasps. “I need – I need you to make me come, _please.”_

The begging? Definitely hot, ridiculously hot, and Steve might not know exactly what he’s doing but he’s going to give it his all. Getting his mouth back on Danny’s cock, he wraps a hand around the base just like Danny did, lowers his lips until they meet his fingers. It means his mouth is deliciously full and he has to breathe through his nose, not quite getting enough air and yeah, he likes that too. Bobbing his head, he gets up a good rhythm. He’s not sure if there’s something else he’s supposed to do, with his tongue maybe, but it doesn’t matter because seconds later Danny is coming with a cry, filling Steve’s mouth with something thick and kind of weird-tasting that he swallows down instinctively. 

_Holy fuck,_ Steve has time to think before he pulls back, gasping. Danny is – Danny is breathing hard, head thrown back and mouth open, bottom lip slick and red from where he’s been biting down on it.

Steve starts stroking himself, staring down at Danny, at the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and it only takes seconds before he’s coming, spurting over Danny’s abs and holy fuck he’s just – that’s just-

He collapses on top of Danny, to the side of him so that he doesn’t get his own come smeared all over him, and rests his head on Danny’s chest as he tries to remember what breathing is and how to do it. Danny manages to get his arm under him and their lips find each other in wet, lazy kisses that Steve hopes will never end. He didn’t even know he could feel like this, sated and happy, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up next to Danny for the rest of the night. 

Which, unfortunately, is not an option. 

He stays there as long as he can, but eventually he has to pull back. Danny smiles at him. 

“That,” he says, “Was fucking amazing.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve smiles back, and can’t help but kiss him again, on his nose, his lips, his chin. He sits up a little and sees that Danny is still covered in come. It’s a nice sight, a _really_ nice sight, but he needs cleaning up. Steve looks around vaguely but unsurprisingly there’s no towel or box of tissues to be seen. Since the mess is his fault, Steve figures it’s his responsibility. He shrugs off his hoodie and then pulls off the t-shirt beneath, a dark blue Navy Football one. He uses it to clean Danny up but then Danny is pulling him into another kiss – he’s _very_ distracting, and Steve tells him so. 

“I do my best,” Danny says with a grin, and then reaches for Steve’s t-shirt. “Can I keep this?”

Steve raises an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”

“What, I’ll wash it, eventually. I want a souvenir.”

That’s hot, why is that hot? “Where’s my souvenir then?”

Danny takes the dumb fake dogtag from around his neck and offers it to him. “How about this?”

After a moment, Steve takes it, runs his thumb over Danny’s name and birthday stamped into the metal. He feels that weird tightness in his chest again and curls his fingers over it, holding it tightly in his hand. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and they look at each other. Steve wonders if Danny feels this weird tangle of emotions - affection and wistfulness, want and warmth. He wonders if Danny wishes they didn’t have to go. If he’ll miss this the way Steve will.

It’s not Danny that he’ll miss, he tells himself – that would be weird, he’s only just met the guy. It’s this – letting himself admit who he is and what he wants, the freedom to act on the desires he’s spent so long pushing away. But still – he does kind of wish it was Danny he could explore them with. He leans in and kisses him, and Danny responds with surprising sweetness. When he pulls back he rests his forehead against Steve’s, holding the back of his head to keep him there. Feeling his breath on his lips, Steve thinks of the honi, the Hawaiian sharing of breath, and smiles. 

One last lingering kiss and then Steve stands, pulling his hoodie on and offering a hand to help Danny to his feet. 

“I, uh.” Steve clears his throat. “This is going to sound rude, but – could you go first, and I’ll stay here for a few minutes after you’ve gone? It’s just-“

“I get it, Steve. You can’t let your buddies suspect any of this.” His lips are thin as he pulls on his t-shirt, his jacket, and he shrugs. “I don’t think any of mine would be particularly happy about it either.”

Steve wants to say something about how much that sucks but he really doesn’t have the words. And when he’s spent the last five years or so denying that he even feels this way, he’s not sure how much right he has to judge anyone else. 

“Here,” Danny says, offering him a stick of Doublemint and popping one in his own mouth. “You’ll want to hide the evidence.”

“I'm not hiding-“ Steve starts, but he is and they both know it. So he opens the gum, chews it and then gives Danny a sweet, chaste kiss. “Thank you, Danny.”

“Thank _you,_ Steve. If you’re ever in Jersey, maybe I’ll see you around.” 

“Maybe.” 

Danny gives him another smirk and shoves Steve’s t-shirt in his back pocket, inside-out so no-one can see the logo. He winks before leaving Steve alone in the study, wanting nothing more than to drag him back in here and not let him go. Sighing, he goes over to the desk and sits in the chair, dragging a hand down his face. 

That was – what was that? A bad idea? The best idea he’s ever had? 

He doesn’t have long to linger on his thoughts before Hodgson slams into the study with a grin on his face. 

“You reading, Steve? Seriously? All these hot chicks and you’re hiding in a library?”

Steve smirks at him. “I’ve already gotten lucky, man. I’m just getting my breath back.”

“What, is she under the desk or something?” Hodgson giggles and Steve throws a pen at him. 

“Hilarious.”

“Yeah. I know. But come on – we have to get out of here. You ready to head back?” 

Steve nods. He’s not sure he is ready, not at all. He wishes he had more time to think about things – time to go find Danny and drag him back in here – but this is real life and shit doesn’t work like that. Besides, Steve has his career to focus on, and he doesn't have time for anything else right now, especially not something as distracting as Danny would be. The thought summons another pang of wistfulness, the ache for something he wishes he could have, but it's just not compatible with the life Steve has planned.

As Steve stands, he puts Danny's dogtag in his pocket. Maybe one day, he'll look Danny up, allow himself to be distracted. But for now, it's nice to have a souvenir to go with the memories Steve is sure he'll replay when he has a little alone time. He's hit by the image of holding the dogtags in his hand as he jerks off thinking of Danny, and he bites his lip, very glad he's already come twice and is physically incapable of getting hard again any time soon, because that would be more than enough to set him off.

As he follows Hodgson through the house he spies Danny, tee still hanging out of his back pocket. They share a glance and a grin, and as Steve steps outside into the cool October air, he realises he doesn't regret a thing.

"You know what, I take back what I said earlier," Hodgson says as they pile into the car. "You _clearly_ got laid tonight. She musta been good, man."

"You have no idea," Steve laughs, and he's smiling all the way back to Annapolis.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've not already seen Scott Caan with a mohawk, [you really need to.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/13/56/c8/1356c830cb4bd50b256874a116512d72.jpg)
> 
> Also, I've tagged this as canon divergence but I'm weak for fics where Steve and Danny met before the pilot so take it as you will.


End file.
